tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor Manufacturers
s from 1896. Believed to be the Oldest working tractor in the world]] # This List is the main Index page of ALL Tractor manufacturers of the world on Tractor Wiki And aims to list EVERY Manufacturer. From here pages can be added for each individual Make or Brand name. Please add any missing companies and expand the Histories and the lists of models and known examples in preservation. Help build the database/ encyclopaedia as this is an Open Project 'Wiki' to document ALL Makes and Models. ;For Construction Plant see: Construction Plant Manufactures ;For Farm machinery manufacturers See Agricultural Machinery England (U.K.) *Foreign companies with Manufacturing plants in UK are included. *Note: Initial article/info from Wikipedia entries were available was used, these are then being expanded to include more model info and details of preserved examples, predominantly relating to the UK, but other areas can be added as a sub section for clarity. UK TRACTOR MAKES: Tractors (Steam powered) of 1882 One of the earliest built engines still in working order]] * Wm. Allchin Ltd * John Allen of Oxford * Armstrong & Whitworth - (Rollers) * Aveling-Barford * Aveling & Porter * Babcock & Wilcox * Barford & Perkins - (rollers) * Brown and May - Portables + Showmans trators * Charles Burrell & Sons * Clayton and Shuttleworth UK * Clayton Wagons * Davey Paxman * Foden Ltd UK (Steam lorries) * Foreman Co. - New build (1980) * Wm. Foster & Co. Ltd * Fowell & Co. * John Fowler & Co. Leeds * Richard Garrett & Sons Ltd UK * Gibbons * Gibbons & Robinson * Thomas Green & Sons * Richard Hornsby & Sons * Mann's Patent Steam Cart and Wagon Co. * Marshall * J. T. Marshall * J&H McLaren & Co. Ltd * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Robey * Robinson & Auden * Ruston * Ruston & Hornsby * Ruston & Proctor * Sentinel (Shrewsbury) Ltd - (steam Lorries) * W. Tasker & Sons Ltd * Wallis & Steevens * Wantage Engineering Co. * many more makes with no surviving examples known Tractors (Internal Combustion engined) 300px|Nuffield Bray 4wd Conversion|right| * Alldays & Onions * Allis-Chalmers Had a UK factory at Essindine * Austin UK/France * Barfords of Belton Grantham, part of Aveling Barford * BMB (Brockhouse) * BMC see also Nuffield, Leyland and Marshall * Bray * Bristol UK * British Wallis built by Ruston under licence from Wallis in the USA * Carterson Horticultural tractor * Case USA & UK Also Case IH CNH (Case New Holland) * Chaseside Built the Northrop tractor * Clayson * Clayton - crawlers * Clayton & Shuttleworth * Crawley Metal Products Ltd - Agrimotor * Cutherbertson - forestry machinery * David Brown UK (also built some for Oliver of the USA * Farmwell UK for export - Based on Massey Ferguson parts * Ferguson (Ireland) later Massey Ferguson USA & UK * Ferguson-Brown UK * Field Marshall (Brand) UK * Foden - steam timber tractors * Ford USA & UK * Ford-Ferguson USA * Fordson USA & Ireland & UK * Fowler UK (John Fowler & Co, Leeds) * Garner * Howard UK * International Harvester UK & USA * Ivel UK * JCB Fastrac Range - for the company & plant see - JCB UK & Trantor & Unimog section * Kendall Uk * Leyland also called British Leyland UK ,Nuffield and later Marshall * Lincolnshire tractor by Industrial Engine Sales Ltd. of Grantham * Lioness * Marshall see also Leyland & Track Marshall UK and Nuffield * Massey-Harris-Ferguson See also Massey Ferguson * Moffett (Ireland) * Muir-Hill UK * Newman * New Holland * Northrop see also Chaseside * Nuffield became Leyland then Marshall Tractors of Gainsborough * Opperman * Peterbro * Platypus (Howard) * Ransomes * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Richard Hornsby & Sons - Oil engined * Rollo Croftmaster * Rushton / British Wallis * Sanderson- Forklifts * Saunderson - Tractors * Scot-Track * Track Marshall * Trantor - the world`s first 80KPH (50 MPH), fully-suspended farm tractor. * Trusty * Turner * Vickers - Crawler tractors * Wallace (Glasgow) Ltd * Walsh & Clark - cable ploughing engine (used in pairs) * Weeks-Dungey Specialist Models and 4-wd Converters 4WD articulated dumper based on Ford 7710 tractor]] A load of firms built specialist versions of the major manufactures for niche markets and applications. Some of these were sold through the main dealers as manufacturer approved versions. Some been badged as the Name manufacturers brand. * All Wheel Drive - 4-wd conversions. * John Allen of Oxford built Land Drainers based on ford units + rollers + Cultivators * Barth built Land Drainers based on Ford tractors. * Bettinson Trycyle conversion for row crop work * Bray - Bray Centaur + 4WD conversion + bulldozer gear * County 4-wd Conversions mainly Ford based * Doe Main dealer who built several special versions from Ford tractors notably the Doe Tripple-D * EVA of Belgium built 4-wd & other Ford based models * Farm Tractor Drives - 4-wd conversions for Ford and Massey Ferguson * Four Wheel Traction Ltd - 4-wd conversion kits * Gates of Baldock High clearance kits for Fordson Dexta's * Highlander Forestry machines * Intermec Farm Machines of Wiltshire, Horticulture crawler conversion based on Ford units. * J J Thomas - Builder of 6-cylinder version of Ford 5000 * Kent Ford Dealers (KFD) - Orchard specials * Mailam Italian - tracked conversions of Ford tractors * Moffett - MFT - Loader / tractor based on MF and Ford skid units. * M.T Agricultural - Artic. dumpers & artic. side discharge gravel carts based on Ford tractors. * Muir-Hill - 4WD models based on Ford skid units * Northrop tractor - (Built by Chaseside) * RIMAS - Ford conversions in Denmark * Roadless Tracked conversions them 4-wd mainly on Ford units * Shawnee Poole Articulated dumpers based on Ford tractor * Shire Tractors built by Perry's of potters bar. * Stormont Engineering - Orchard conversions, sold under the Kent Ford Dealers (KFD) badge For tractor details by individual Models see Tractors by model number - Category Engine Manufacturers Note:For companies whose main product line is not engines please disambiguate by adding (engines) to the title to separate from main company article. * Blackstone * Caterpillar (engines) * Cummins * Crossley * David Brown (engines) * Detroit Diesel * Ford (engines) * Gardner * GM Engines also called (GM Diesels) * Hornsby-Ackroyd * International Harvester (engines) * JCB (engines) * John Deere (engines) * Leyland (engines) * Lister * Lister Petter * Mercedes Benz (engines) * Paxman * Perkins * Petter * Rolls Royce engines * Ruston (engine builder) * Volvo (engines) America (USA) tractor]] Major American manufacturers * AGCO - ** AGCO-Allis ** Challenger Equipment (Challenger brand Licensed from Caterpillar Inc.) ** Deutz-Allis *** Allis-Chalmers also (Advance-Rumley) ** Massey Ferguson *** Ferguson *** Massey-Harris - Merged with Ferguson ** White Farm Equipment *** Cletrac (Cleveland Tractor Co.) *** Minneapolis-Moline *** Oliver - Taken over by White Farm Equipment * Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing Company * Big Bud * Caterpillar Holt & Best (CAT) * CNH ** Case International (Case IH) *** Case USA & UK - merged with International Harvester *** International Harvester - purchased by Tenneco, became Case IH **** Deering see also International Harvester **** Farmall **** McCormick (brand later sold to ARGO) **** Mogul *** Steiger - Taken over by Case IH ** New Holland - Ford purchased, then Fiat purchased *** Ford - Sold Tractors division off to Fiat (as New Holland Brand) *** Ford-Ferguson (USA & Ireland) *** Fordson - Absorbed into Ford * John Deere ** Cameco * Minneapolis-Moline * Wagner * Western Tractors Inc. Smaller American Manufacturers pre 1940s (Defunct) tractor ]] * Advance * Advance-Rumely * Allwork Tractors built by the Electric Wheel co. * Aultman-Taylor * Avery Company * B.F.Avery & Sons Co. * Baker * Bates * Best - Caterpillar * Bradley * Buffalo-Pitts Steam Roller Co. * Bull * Bullock * Chase Motor Truck Co. * C.O.D * Coleman Tractor Co. * Eagle * Emmerson-Brantingham * Fageol * Froelich - Credited as the First tractor. * Fate-Root-Heath Co. * Ford Tractor - Not Ford Motor Company which used Fordson name at this time. * Gaar-Scott * General * GO Tractors / General Ordnance Co. * Gray Tractor Manufacturing Co. * Hart-Parr see also Oliver * Holt merged with Best to form Caterpillar * Homsteader (Clinton Arkansaw) - Garden Tractors * Huber * La Crosse Tractor Co. - Happy Farmer Tractor * Lindeman crawler conversions of John Deere who took them over in 1945 * Line Drive Tractor Co. (defunct by 1920s) * Lingard (defunct by 1920s) * Linke Hoffmann * Linn Mfg. Corp. t/o by LaFrance Republic in 1929 * Lion Tractor Co. built by Diamond * Minneapolis merged with Moline * Minnesota * Moline merged with Minneapolis * Moline Plow Co. * Morton ** Morton Motor Plow ** Morton Traction Co. ** Morton Tractor Co., Fremont, Ohio ** Morton Tractor Co., Harrisburg, Pennsylvania ** Morton Truck & Tractor Co., Harrisburg, Pennsylvania * Nichols & Shepard * Parrett - Later built by Massey-Harris under license in Canada. * Republic Motor Truck Company - Builders of the Linn Tractor * Rock Island Plow Co. * Rumely * Samson * Schafer * Titan * Twin City Tractors merged to become Minneapolis-Moline * Universal (USA) * Wallis * Waterloo Boy - John Deere * Waterloo Gasoline Engine Company bought by Deere & Company (John Deere) * Weber * Western Tractor Inc. Smaller American Manufacturers post 1940s (Defunct) * Adams Husker (USA) * Adams Sidehill (USA) * Adams-Farnham (USA) * Agrimotor (USA) * Agri-Power (USA) * B.F.Avery & Sons Co. of Louisville * Backus (USA) * Badley (USA) * Baird (USA) * Bantam (USA) * Hudson * Jackson :Incomplete list Argentina , la primera cosechadora automotriz del mundo]] * Abati * AGCO-Allis * Agrinar * Agritec - licensed Fiat * Apache Solis * Bernardin * Centenario * DECA * Deutz-Müller * Durany * Fiat Concord * Grossi * IMA * Jensen * Macrosa - a Steiger * Mancini * Metalfor Araus * Pampa - copy of Lanz Bulldog * Pampero * Pauny - bought part of Zanello * PowerTrac * Promi * Rotania * Ruslan - imported Belarus tractors * T&M Grossi * Tortone * Trac-Za - formerly part of Zanello * Vassalli * Zanello * Zanello (ZG Trac) * Zanello Maquinarias Australia tractor]] * Acremaster - built some International Harvesters * Agtor - imported Zetors * Baldwin * Big Lizzie * Caldwell Vale * Chamberlain * Cox * Deutscher * Horwood Bagshaw * Howard * Imperial * Jelbart * Kelly & Lewis * McDonald * Naughton * Phillips * Phoenix * Ronaldson Bros & Tippett * Sunshine * Upton * Waltanna - built some models for Ford and TM 200 crawler tractor for Track Marshall * Williames * Winget tractors - (Not the UK dumper firm Winget) Austria Geotrac 104|right|thumb|150px]] CVT 170|right|thumb|150px]] * Agil * Austro ** Austro-Fiat ** Austro-Pimus * Drexler * Epple-Buxbaum * Geiger * KHD * Kirchner * Krasser * Lindner * Reform ** Metrac ** Mounty * Perl * Rath * Steyr - part of CNH Global * WACO ** COMPACT Junior * Waibel * Warchalowski Belgium * Allaeys manufactured crop-sprayers, no tractors! * Claeys (Zedelgem) * Doyen (Vilvoorde) * Favache (Vilvoorde) * Galman (Deurle/Gent) * Motte (Brugelette) * Ravell (Herent) * Sanglier = Favache brand * Spinnekop = Favache brand * Stotz -De Lille (Maldegem) * TractEurop (?) Brazil 8060|right|thumb|150px]] 9150|right|thumb|150px]] 5600|right|thumb|150px]] * Agrale ** Agrale-Deutz * AGRISA-Bungartz * Agritech ** Yanmar - Agritech * CBT * Demisa-Deutz * Engesa * Malves * Maxion * Müller * Proton Primus * Santa Matilde * SLC - John Deere - former joint between SLC and John Deere * Stara Canada ]] * Agra Farmer * AutoTrac * Buhler Bought Versatile tractor factory and brand off New Holland in 2001. * Canadian * Cockshutt - merged with Oliver and Minneapolis-Moline to form White Farm Equipment ** Cockshutt Hart-Parr ** Emerson * Co-op Implements - rebadged Deutz-Fahr, BM Volvo, Cockshutt and Steiger tractors * George White * Gilson * Goold, Shapley & Muir * Massey-Harris & ** Harris - Merged with Massey * Macdonald Decker * Massey-Ferguson t/o by AGCO * Massey- Merged with Harris ** Massey-Harris - merged with Ferguson *** Massey-Harris-Ferguson - renamed as Massey-Ferguson * McConnell Tractors - Not McConnel of UK (hedge cutters & machinery) * McKee Ebro * Robert Bell ** Imperial Super Drive * Sandusky * Sawyer-Massey - became Massey-Harris * Sterling * Tillsoil * Versatile Taken over by Ford then sold off by CNH Global merger. China X1004|right|150px]] 184-4|right|150px]] CL1204|right|150px]] SNH1304|right|150px]] TG 1454|right|150px]] DF 354a|right|150px]] See note: Chinese tractors * Benniu * Benye - purchased by John Deere * BOMR * Changchun * Changfa * Changlin * Chery / Detank * Chuanfeng * Chuanlong * CLF * DaDiHong * DongFangHong ** YTO * Dongfeng * Enfly * FengShou - Jiangling - purchased by Mahindra * Foton Lovol - (Lovol) formerly Futian * Fujian * Guangyuan * HaiShan * Harbin * Huanghai Jinma - purchased by Mahindra * JiangSu * Jinfu * Jinling * Jinma * John Deere Tiantuo * Juling * Kaitai * Kama * KAT * Longfeng * Lovol - formerly Foton * Luzhong * Shandong Juli * Shanghai * Shanghai New Holland - joint with New Holland (CNH) * Shifeng * Shenniu * Sinoway * Taihong * TaiShan * Tianjin ** Tianjin Deere - joint with John Deere * TianTong * WeiFang * Weituo * Wuzheng * XingTai * Zhengzhou * ZhongLian * Zhongtuo * Zhongyuan * Zhongzhou Croatia * AgroLUXS - formerly LIMB * Hittner - formerly Tomo Vinković and TTB * Tomo Vinković * Torpedo - (licensed Deutz-Fahr) ** Torpedo Deutz * TTB * Tuber Czechoslovakia/Czech Republic/Slovakia tractor in the UK]] * AGT * Farmár * Laurin * Liaz * Klement * Praga * Skoda (Built Zetor tractors, associated with Liaz * Svoboda * Zetor * ZTS - Slovakia France tractor]] * ADN * Agrip * Austin * Babiole * Bi.Som.Trac * Bima * Bobard * Braud * Buffle * Ceres * Champion (tractors) * Citroen * Continental * Derot-Tecnoma * ECO * Energic * Golden (France) * Labourier * Latil & Tourand-Latil * Le Percheron * MAP * Massey-Harris, France - MH Pony and MH Pacer + Hanomag engined versions. * Mecavia * Richard Continental * Renault Agriculture - purchased by Claas * RIP * Sabatier * SCEMIA * SFV & Vierzon * SIFT * Simca & SOMECA * St. Chamond * Tractocoop * Valor * Valtrac * Vendeuvre * Vandel - based on Steigers Germany ES202 tractor]] * agria-Werke GmbH * Allgaier later t/o by Porsche * Aulendorf * Battenburg (Hans Battenberg Landmachinen-bau) * Bautz ** Bautz-Nuffield - Nuffield's imported by Bautz * Benz, Daimler, Benz-Sendling, Unimog and Mercedes-Benz * BERGmeister * Karl Blank & Söhne KG * BTG - East Germany * Bungartz and Bungartz & Peschke * Büssing (Heinrich Bussing) * Claas * Delma * Deutz see also Deutz-Allis, Deutz-Fahr, Fahr & SAME Deutz-Fahr * Dexheimer * Dinos Automobilwerke AG * Doppstadt * Dũrkopp-Werke AG * Eicher see also Eicher Motors India * Ensinger * Fahr * FAMO * Famulus * Faun * Feldmeister * Fendt * Fortschritt * Frieg * Gehrer * Guldner * Gutbrod * HAKO * Hanomag * Hatz * Hela * Heinrich-Lanz * Hermann-Lanz renamed as Hela * Holder GmbH * Horsch * Hummel * Ingelheim (Maschinenfabrik Ingelheim) * International * Irüs * JDS * John Deere-Lanz formed after John Deere took over Lanz in 1956. * Kälble * Kaebler * Kämper * Kemna * Klockner Humboldt-Deutz (KHD) * Kögel * Komnick * Köppl * KPK * Kramer * Krieger * Krümpel * Kulmus * Lanz/Heinrich Lanz AG * Hermann Lanz / Hela * Linke-Hofmann-Busch (LHB) * Linde now Forklift and Hydraulics manufacturer * MAN - now Trucks and industrial engines * Maulwurf * Maurer * MBA * MB Trac (Mercedes-Benz) * Miag * Michelstadt * Mulag * MWM - also engine builder * Neckarsulm(NSU) * Niko * Nordtrak * Normag * O&K (Orenstein and Koppel) * Peschke * Podeus * Pöhl tractor at a UK show]] * Porsche & Allgaier * Primus * Rathgeber/Rathgerber-FAMO * Reckers * Ritscher * Rodach * Röhr * RMW * Ruhrstahl * Sauerburger * Schanzlin * Scheuch * Schindler * Schluter * SHW * Siemens * Stihl * Stock(R. Stock & Co. AG) * Tatrac (East Germany) * Terrion (by Kirovets) * Titus * Tünnissen * Unimog - 4x4 truck with some agricultural capability * URUS * VEB Brandenburg * VEB Schonebeck * VEB Weimar * VeWeMa * Wahl * Wesseler * WF Trac - Werner Gmbh, based on MB Trac * Wurr * Zettelmeyer * ZT - East Germany Greece * Diana - Greece * ELBO - Greece (Steyr) * Malkotsis - Greece * Petropoulos - Greece (licensed International Harvester) * Ursus Hellas - Greece (licensed Ursus) Hungary seen in the UK at the Weeting Steam Engine Rally and Country Show]] * Amobil * Csepel * Dutra ** DUTRA Steyr * Hofherr-Schrantz * HSCS (Hofherr, Schrantz, Clayton & Shuttleworth) * JUMZ * LGW * Mavag * RÁBA ** RÁBA-Steiger - licensed Steiger India * ACE * Agri King * ALFA (India) * Amar * Amul * Angad * Bharat Trac * Brahma-Steyr - Steyr tractors under license * Captain Tractors - Captain Tractors Ltd. * Crossword Agro Industries - build Atmak, Captain and Nissan brand tractors * Escorts Group - Farmtrac tractors designed by FORD, Ursus and Poland tractors. (Powertrac) * Farmer (India) * Farmcart by Landmarshal Farm Machinery * Fieldmarshal * Force Motors - build Balwan and Tempo Ox tractors * Gujarat Tractor Corporation Ltd (Baroda). was considering making Leyland-designed tractors.(now M&M) * Harsha * Hindustan tractors brand was built by GTCL, (Baroda) * HMT (Hindustan Machine Tool Co.) * Indo Farm tractors - connected with Ursus * Jagdish * John Deere * Kirloskar - former mfg of Deutz-Fahr licensed tractors * Kissan Standard * L&T - John Deere - former joint venture between John Deere and Larsen & Toubro Limited. Deere & Co. bought out L&T's share * Lovson * Mahindra (Mahindra & Mahindra) ** Mahindra Gujarat (Shaktimaan) * Marshal - MARS Farm Equip. Ltd * Meraj * New Holland (India) - owned by Fiat of Italy * Panther * Pittie * Pratap * Preet * Royal (India) * Same Greaves - former joint venture between SAME and Greaves * Sardar * Shaktimaan * Sonalika International - had link with Renault engine from HMT-Zetor in Sonalika tractors but also close to Swaraj-PTL tractors before M&M purchase with assistance ofCommonwealth Devevelopment Corp. (CDC) ** Renault Sonalika International - formed joint venture with Renault of France, build Solis and Ceres models * Stallion (India) * Standard Tractors - * Swaraj brand - Punjab Tractors Ltd- now M&M * TAFE - purchased Eicher * Tata - Indian truck company TELCO with Mercedes-Benz collaboration now in to cars owning Jaguar Land-Rover. (Considered going in to Farm tractors over ten years ago but decided that they would not) * Tempo Ox - owned by Force Motors - (tractor designed with German collaboration) * Trantor tractor prototypes built as examples of suitability of ACMA automotive component suppliers * Trishul * United Auto Tractors - linked to Leyland Tractors. * VAIBHAV * Vanraj * VST Tillers - build Mitsubishi-Shakti, Eurotrac-VST, Shakti & Eurotrac brand tractors - best known for Walking tractors. * Zimidara Iran * Fars * ITMCO - licensed Massey Ferguson designs ** ITMCO-Mahindra - JV with Mahindra ** KTMCO * JIROFT - licensed Goldoni * Kerman * Mahindra (Barchinkar) - part of Mahindra * O.T.M.CO - licensed Goldoni * OSTMCO - licensed Goldoni * Savatrac * Toos - Belarus tractors * Varzan - licensed Ferrari (tractor) Italy * Adriatica * AGCO - Modern world wide tractor building Holding Co. * Agrifull * Alfa * Alfa Romeo * Amog * Ansaldo-Fossati * Antonio Carraro * Arbos * ARGO - Parent co of Landini and McCormick Tractors * Balilla * Barbieri * BCS * Benassi * Bertolini * Better (brand) * Bubba * Carraro (Agritalia) * Cassani & SAME * CAST * Cerruti * CIMAC * CNH Global - Former Fiat Traktori & Case IH + New Holland * De Nardi * De Pietri * Deganello * Durso * Eron * Ferrari (tractor) * Fiat see also CNH Global * Gambino * Ghiro * Goldoni * Grillo * Imer * Lamborghini owned by SDF * Landini was Massey Ferguson & CNH, then sold to ARGO * LESA * Lombardini * Lugli * Motomeccanica * Napolione * New Holland Italy now owned by Fiat / CNH Global * Nibbi * OM * Orsi * OTO * Pasquali * Pavesi * PGS * Pierre * Prandi * Revert * Ruggerini * SAME became SAME Deutz-Fahr * Selene - 4WD conversions * SEP (ARGO) * Sepa * Slanzi * Titano * Torello * Ursus Italtractor - licensed Ursus * UTB Sepa - licensed Universal (UTB) * Valpadana (ARGO) * Vendor (brand) * Vittorio Cantatore * Zadona * Zanon Japan * Hitachi (Hinomoto) * Hinomoto became Hitachi Tierra after Hitachi took them over * Hokkai Ford - joint between Ford and Hokkai Jidousha Kogyo * Honda * Iseki * Komatsu ** KIMCO (jv between Komatsu and International Harvester * Kubota - some sold as Zen-Noh * Mitsubishi - (includes the former Satoh). Some sold as Kumiai and Suzue * Morooka * Shibaura - (Ishikawajima-Harima) * Yanmar - some sold as Zen-Noh North Korea * Chollima * Naenara Pakistan * Al-Ghazi Tractors * Chaman Ford - assembled from HEMA CDK-kits from Turkey (?) * Dewan - assemble Foton and Tümosan tractors * Euro-F/Euro Ford - assembled from HEMA CDK-kits from Turkey (?) * Fecto Belarus Tractors Limited - assemble Belarus tractors * GM Universal - licensed Universal (UTB) * Hero Russi - licensed Belarus tractors/MTZ * John Deere/ATL - Agro Tractors Ltd., assemble John Deere * Millat Tractors - Massey Ferguson * SirGroh Ursus - licensed Ursus * Zephyr Engineers - mini-tractor Poland * Dzik - a little one axle tractors build in Poland * Crystal * ElPol * Escort of India - bought Pol-Mot factory, build Escort and Farmtrac tractors * Farmer * Farm-Mot - John Deere clone * Leda - rebadged LTZ * Pol-mot - Pol-Mot Foton, Farm-Mot, Escort and Farmtrac * Pronar * Slazak * Ursus ** Ursus Pol-Mot Romania * Ceahlau * Forma * GEDA * Hart - licensed Fiat * HOYO * MAT * Mini ? * Ruris * Universal Traktoren Brasov - Romania - licensed Fiat ** Farmliner ** Titan ** UTB * Utos - licensed/copied International Harvester Russia * Agromash * Altai * ChTZ * DSSh/SSh (Harkovsky Plant of Self-powered Tractor Chassis) * Fordzon-Putilovec * Gomselmash * Kamaz * KBZ (Kryukovskiy ventilator plant) * KhTZ (Kharkov Tractor Plant) * Kiroman * Kirovets/Kirov * KIY * KMZ (Kurganmashzavod) * Kolomenec (Kolomna Machine-building Works) * LTZ (Lipetsk Tractor Plant) * Masha * MoAZ (Mogilev Motor Vehicle Plant) * MTM * MTZ * MVM (Metrovagonmash Plant) * ORTZ * Polesie * Progress-ZST * SHTZ (Stalingrad Tractor Works) * Slavich * Titran (Tikhvinskiy Tractor Plant) * TMK * Tolpar * UVZ (URALVAGONZAVOD) * VT (VgTZ; Volgograd Tractor Plant) * VTZ (Vladimir Tractor Plant) * Zaporozhec * ZTM (Omsk Tractor Plant) South Africa * ACO * ACO 2000 * Agrico * Bell * Desmond/Dezzi * Pillman * Wright * Zahow South Korea * DaeDong - also sold as Kioti * Kukje - also sold as Branson * LS - formerly LG and Goldstar ** Fiat-Goldstar ** GoldStar ** LG ** LG-Fiat ** LG-New Holland ** LS-New Holland * Tong Yang Moolsan - (TYM) Spain * AH - Goldoni * Agria * Astoa * Avia * Barreiros * BJR * Calsa * Catron * Centurion * Ebro ** Ebro-Kubota * Favias * Hanomag-Barreiros * Lander * Lanz Iberica * Motransa ** Motransa-Nuffield * Motocultores Pasquali * Pascuali * Piva * Rapid (Spain) * SACA - licensed built International Harvesters * SAVA-Nuffield * Sole * Taissa * TESA - Tractores Espanoles, S.A. * TUR - imported Ursus Sweden * Advance - Merged into Munktell * BM Volvo - Later renamed to Volvo BM * Bofors * Bolinder - merged with Munktell to form Bolinder-Munktell * Bolinder-Munktell - bought by Volvo. After a decade of dual branding it became BM Volvo * GMW - licensed John Deere * Munktell - merged with Bolinder to form Bolinder-Munktell * Nohab * ROLA * Saab * Swed-Trac * Volvo (tractors) * Volvo BM Valmet - Joint venture between Finish Valmet and Swedish Volvo BM. Valmet later bought all of the venture. Switzerland * Aebi * Aecherli * Alpina ** Alpina-Oekonom * Bührer * Bucher ** Polytrac * Eckert * Eichenberger * FBW (Franz Brozincevic & Cie. Wetzikon.) * Franz * Grunder * Hurlimann - part of SDF * Köpfli * Kunz * Kupferschnio * Mafag * Meili * Merk Pullax * Merz * Motrac * Murianer * Rigitrac * Schilter * Simar ** SIMAR-Bodenfräse * SLM - Schweizerische Lokomotiv- und Maschinenfabrik * Vevey * Wiesel Turkey * Agromet - rebadged or licensed Ursus * AHS Karinca * Basak - formerly licensed Steyrs * Baskent - by ITMCO, licensed Massey Fergusons * Biltor Goldoni - license Goldoni * BMC Sanayi ** Austin-Leyland - licensed Leyland ** Morris-Leyland - licensed Leyland ** Nuffield Morris - licensed Nuffield * Bozok - sells/mfgs TAFE, also distributes under own brand * Erkunt ** Armatrac in other countries * Hattat - licensed Valtras ** Hattat Universal - licensed Universal (UTB) ** Hema - licensed Ford * Is Bora - rebadged or licensed Shibaura * Pancar - imported Barbieri * Sultan * Super Star - by Motosan * Teknik Makina - imported Foton and DongFangHong tractors * Tümosan - formerly licensed Fiat, now their own design * Türk Traktör - formerly licensed Fiat, now New Holland and Case IH ** TurkFiat * Uzel - licensed Massey Ferguson and Holder tractors, and imported Sampo Rosenlew combines * Yağmur - licensed Valpadana, rebadged/licensed Carraro tractors Rest of World * Acam - Denmark * Avto * Al Jadah - Libya - licensed Massey Ferguson * Belarus tractors - Belarus * BM - Uruguay * Bolgar - Bulgaria * Bori - Slovenia * BUKH - Denmark * CMT - Algeria - licensed Deutz-Fahr ** Cirta ** PMA * GeDe - Netherlands * IMT - Yugoslavia * Iskendiriya - Iraq - licensed Zetor * Lely - Netherlands * MTZ - Belarus * NTAP - Ethiopia (a Belarus/MTZ) ** Nazareth * PTZ (Pavlodar Tractor Works) - Kazhakistan * RIMAS - Ford conversions * Saktraktori - Georgia (licensed Goldoni) * STMC - Saudi Arabia (licensed Massey Ferguson) * Štore - Yugoslavia (licensed Fiat) * Universal UTS - Slovenia * Valmet - Finland; Renamed to Valtra Valmet and later just Valtra * Valtra - Finland See also * Agricultural Machinery * Construction Plant Manufactures * Garden Tractors * Haulage Equipment Manufacturer * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Truck Manufacturers * Models of Tractors and Plant * Steam Machinery Manufacturers * List of Collections * Museums List Help wanted The Date that they 1st and last built tractors also adding and formatting into a table References / sources *Wikipedia, List of tractor manufactures. (initial list) *Traktorenlexikon at wikibooks *Tractor at wikispaces ;Books *Classic Tractors of the World, By Nick Baldwin, Voyageur press 1998 *Classic Farm Tractors by Michael Williams *Farm Tractors by Michael Williams *Tractors & Farm Machinery by John Carrol *Tractors of Europe by Andrew Morland & Peter Henshaw ;Magazines *Classic Tractor Magazine *Old Tractor Magazine *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Tractor Magazine *Vintage Tractor Magazine Links * Wikipedia Category:Tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Lists Category:Lists of companies by industry